


two trolls go to bed

by liebrenado



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebrenado/pseuds/liebrenado
Summary: The Joxter stays the night at moominhouse.





	two trolls go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> a soft lil fic for these two. you can interpret this as a romantic relationship if you'd like!  
> Also two things, Moominpappa is younger here so he's referred to as "Moomintroll", and The Joxter has a more animalistic appearance in my interpretation (he's even got a tail!)

Moomintroll yawned a great big yawn as he walked through his house to get to his bedroom. He paused and glanced over at his current sleeping guest: The Joxter. He had paid a visit to the moominhouse earlier and had decided to stay the night when it had grown late.  
The mumrik was curled up on the ground, sleeping soundly. Moomintroll blinked as he stared at the resting figure, wondering in his head as to why The Joxter just hadn't taken the guest bedroom, or the couch for that matter. It couldn't be comfortable sleeping on the ground, but Moomintroll had half a mind to wake up the mumrik so he could lead him to a proper bed.

"Are you just going to keep staring or are you finally going to come over here?"

Moomintroll felt his heart leap into his throat, his whole body jolting as he gave a brief shout of surprise. The Joxter opened one blue eye as a sly grin creeped onto his face. He seemed awfully proud of himself for frightening the troll, and that made Moomintroll feel equal parts embarrassed and annoyed. He shook his head fiercely, gathering his nerves.

"I thought you were asleep!" Moomintroll said, ruffled.

"I was just about to be, but you interrupted me." The Joxter replied with a quiet laugh, using one paw to support his chin as he stared up at Moomintroll.

Moomintroll looked away from The Joxter's gaze, staring down at his paws instead. "Oh...Sorry then. I was just going to bed now, but then I saw you sleeping there."

"What, do you want to keep me company? You can lay beside me if you want to, then. There's plenty of space here." The Joxter grinned toothily, seeming as if he was having some sort of joke with himself. 

Moomintroll's eyes widened briefly before a flushed glower settled on his face. "No, thank you. The floor isn't very comfortable. In fact, I have no idea why you're even sleeping there in the first place."

The Joxter closed his eyes slowly as he thought, an odd rumble imitating a purr emanating from his throat. "I'm in no mood for chattering. If you'd let me, I'll sleep with you in your bed."

"Huh? Are you cold or something?" Moomintroll questioned. The Joxter opened his eyes once more, pupils slit as his mouth remained a neutral line. He didn't respond as he simply stared at Moomintroll, effectively unnerving him. Moomintroll sighed defeated. "I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you there. Come on then, if you must."

The Joxter stretched his whole body, very much like a cat, before standing up and following the troll to his bedroom. Once Moomintroll opened the door, The Joxter walked ahead and immediately climbed onto Moomintroll's bed. He curled up on top of the covers, looking awfully comfortable as he rested his head on his paws and pressed his tail to his side. 

Moomintroll just stared, dumbfounded. The troll shook his head as he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He soon made his way over to his bed, eager to finally get some sleep even with the added company. 

"I thought you were cold." Moomintroll said as he lifted up the covers to the best of his ability. The Joxter made no attempt to move at the tugging and kept part of the sheets pinned underneath him. He didn't even respond to the troll with the exception of a slight, amused purr and a twitch to his tail. Moomintroll was never going to invite The Joxter to his bedroom again for as long as he lived.

"At least take off your hat." Moomintroll muttered as he finally settled himself into bed, pulling the sheets up all the way to his chest.

"Do you ever stop talking?" The Joxter wondered as he crawled closer to Moomintroll until they were nearly pressed together. 

"You're the one who decided to sleep here."

"You invited me."

Moomintroll didn't reply and chose instead to stare up at the ceiling. The combined warmth of the sheets and the body next to him began to lull him into a drowsy state. He had almost forgotten just how tired he felt before interrupting the mumrik, and was more than content to finally be in bed. The Joxter seemed to agree with this because a low, steady purr sounded from him as he laid his tail over Moomintroll's legs. Moomintroll sighed as he sluggishly closed his eyes.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad having The Joxter over sometimes, so long as he stopped teasing; Moomintroll thought this as he eventually fell asleep to the sound of his friend's purring.


End file.
